Zionism
Zionism or Jewish Nationalism is a political ideology which says that Jewish people have a right to reclaim the holy land of Israel. Supporters argue that this is a necessity to provide a safe areas for Jewish people to live and practice their religion in peace and safety (note that Zionism became popular after the Holocaust), critics argue that it's a violent ideology that is being used to justify a new apartheid and that it attempts to justify another form of nationalism and colonialism. Zionism is one of the most controversial areas in current politics, so take even what we write with a massive grain of salt. Types of Zionism Arab Zionism Christian Zionism Cultural Zionism Federal Zionism General Zionism Green Zionism Green Zionism is a synthesis of environmentalist and Zionist politics, arguing that Israel must be a clean and sustainable civilization. It has been influential in several Kibbutzim, who have made efforts to reduce impact on the environment. Kahanism Labor Zionism Labor Zionism or Socialist Zionism combines Zionist and socialist politics. Some Labor Zionists argue that the creation of a socialist society that would correct the "inverted pyramid" of Jewish society. Jews were forced out of normal occupations by Gentile hostility and competition, using this dynamic to explain the relative predominance of Jewish professionals, rather than workers. Jewish society, he argued, would not be healthy until the inverted pyramid was righted, and a substantial number of Jews became workers and peasants again. This, he held, could only be accomplished by Jews in their own country. Labor Zionism has been hugely influential in the creation of the Kibbutzim and Moshavim. Muslim Zionism Neo-Zionism Post-Zionism Post-Zionism is a position that argues Israel has fulfilled its functions, but it raises further questions about Israel's future, such as: * Is the state of Israel indeed a safe shelter for the Jewish nation? Are there any other places in the world in which the Jews' conditions are better from a historical point of view? (For example, North America) * Is it really possible to have both a Jewish state and a democracy? Should Israel become a state of all its citizens? * Is the Israeli-Palestinian conflict entirely black-and-white? Did Israel always maximize its efforts to obtain peace? Should all the blame for the continuation of the conflict fall on the Arab side? Post-Zionists argue that Israel must serve a function as a democratic and egalitarian state in a region of brutal authoritarianism and inequality. Reform Zionism Religious Zionism Revisionist Zionism Criticism Critics of Zionism are generally called Anti-Zionists, and criticisms can divided into 'good' and 'bad' criticisms. Good criticisms recognise that Jews and Zionists are different groups of people, and are thus not critical of Jewish people or Jewish religion. Bad criticism does not recognise that Jews and Zionists are different groups of people, and is often used as a cover for antisemitism. Here at libsoc-wiki, we stand with all Jews of the world against antisemitism from the left and right. Along with all other people against any form of bigotry. Good Criticism Bad Criticism Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:Ideologies Category:Zionism